


Ball of Woochan Cuteness

by trapesium



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Longing, M/M, Pining Bang chan, Prom, Woojin is chan's hot neighbor, ttak-bam mentioned, woojin is father bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: There are times when he looked at Woojin and just ached. Like... bad.Longing.One of drabble collection on WOOCHAN'S FLUFFBALL!!!





	1. Bear's Palm (or Paw)

**Author's Note:**

> These are drabbles, ideas of Woochan fic that I had in my mind based on numerous moments I found. Shame that I only keep them on archive because of the lack of naration. But sometimes naration is not needed? Anyway, happy reading. Tell me your opinion whether I should put more naration or not, thank you ^^

Just because Chan is so whipped for Woojin, sometimes when the other boy is so soft Chan feels he needs to do something, even though after that he will probably regret his decision because… cringey!

He still does it though.

“Wooj, gimme your hand.” Chan went with serious expression.

Woojin looks at him with questioning eyes. “Why?”

“Just because.”

Chan takes Woojin’s hand, still with serious expression. “I just drew you my heart. Now, you’ll always carrying it with you.”

Woojin stares. He looks at his palm which sits comfortably on Chan’s hand and then Chan, who just breaks down to a hysteria. “Don’t look at me. I know I am a mess. I don’t know why I did that!”

Woojin however, only looks at Chan with affection, while smiling cutely that Chan’s breath almost got taken away.

“Channie…”


	2. Two Kids (or Two Parents)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Woojina, do you love me?"  
> “Of course I do, Channie. Why do you ask?”  
> “Have you watched our two kids video?”  
> “Of course I did. What about that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to break stuffs down to one chap per story ^^ Because I think it is more convenient to read that way? Hence... the change. Thank you for your understanding. Anyway, happy reading! I will add another real new chapter in the end ^^ and this is not a complete series... I want to add more and more in the future

It is their day off. For once they can get a proper sleep and not holed up in the studio or practice room preparing for something. Chan was dragged back to their dorm by their oldest so that the boy did not exhaust himself from creating more tracks. He is currently enjoying his free time doing what kids his age unproductively spending their time: watching youtube.

 Just a while ago there was this video that caught his intention, hence his full attention to his phone. He watched the video meticulously, and then asked Woojin who is doing the same thing, browsing for music reference on his phone. “Woojina, do you love me?”

 “Of course I do, Channie. Why do you ask?”

 “Have you watched our two kids video?”

 “Of course I did. What about that?”

 “Then what did you mean with this?” Chan shows the video on his phone, fast forwarding it until the very end, to the part where they wrote for each other in the glass(?) with white marker. “I drew you a huge ass heart and you wrote let’s be friend forever.”

 “Did you… did you just friendzone me?!” Chan looks at Woojin with disbelief stare.

 Woojin looks at the video, at their message to each other, and then back to Chan.

 Chan however decides that it is time to mop around, because then he shrieks histerically.

 “I am so unloved!”

 Woojin is so dumbfounded, but realizes that he only has a couple seconds to run after Chan before the boy could reach the living room and makes more mess.

 “Channie… it is not like that! I love you too, thought you already knew!”


	3. Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look amazing.” Chan cooes before he can stop himself. Self control be damned. He has no such of that when he is with Woojin. They both sit on a couch, Woojin is reading a book with such a soft expression and Chan can’t stop himself from sighing contently while looking at his amazing boyfriend.

“You look amazing.” Chan cooes before he can stop himself. Self control be damned. He has no such of that when he is with Woojin. They both sit on a couch, Woojin is reading a book with such a soft expression and Chan can’t stop himself from sighing contently while looking at his amazing boyfriend.

 Woojin puts down his book and smiles (his smile is so soft and bright it could light up a whole town!), “And you can stop shooting me with googly eyes.”

 Chan looks closer at those beautiful eyes, drawing some color on the other boy’s cheek, that looks pretty too. Chan couldn’t stop to coo even more.

 “But you look soooo gooood, what am I supposed to do?”

 Woojin hums, “Then maybe you have to kiss me.”

 Chan’s eyes widens and he loses his footing altogether, bringing him to the floor. Chan feels an annoying sharp pain on his lower half.

 “Ouch, that hurts! Don’t startle me like that! And stop laughing!”

 Woojin, still laughing his ass off, “Then maybe you should stop being sap.”

 Chan climbs back to sofa, pouting. “You love this sap though.”

 Woojin half-laughing still… looks at Chan affectionately. “That, I do. Come here you sap.” And then he reaches out for Chan’s to give his boy a soft kiss.


	4. Soft(?) Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are my angel, I would protect you forever.” is something that Chan really likes to say to Woojin  
> Woojin deadpans, “Chan, I have black belt in Kendo, and I win you over arm wrestling everytime.”

“You are my angel, I would protect you forever.” is something that Chan really likes to say to Woojin, because who wouldn’t say/do that if your boyfriend is as soft as his? Woojin is made of pure fluff and kindness, hence Chan’s protective side whenever he is with soft boyfriend.

 Woojin however couldn’t be read. Depends on the mood he has on that day, he will reply with either amused or rather sarcastic tone.

 “Chan, I have black belt in Kendo, and I win you over arm wrestling everytime.”

 When he is in the good mood, Woojin will give him a peck, a sweet sweet kiss later, and chuckles (and isn’t that the most beautiful sound in the whole wide world? Which is only second to his beautiful singing voice).

 However, bad mood Woojin will say that line to him in the flattest tone, followed with sharp sharp eyes that will stare at Chan which again got Chan feeling torn because just a while ago his boyfriend is so cute but he turns hot in one sec?

 At this moment Chan is prone to make the wrong choice of action (that one time he replied with ‘yes, sir’ that got Woojin looking at him with questioning eyes). Either way Chan feels so blessed.

 “Yes, yes you do. So I will still protect you forever.” he cooed.

 Woojin looks at Chan with disbelief eyes.


	5. Good Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because whenever Woojin sings, Chan has to see him, eyes missing in an eye-smile.

Every time Woojin sings, Chan feels proud. Hence his acts on hyping the said member whenever he is asked to sing in variety show, fan meeting, or anywhere. At first Chan feels like a proud father. Well, he is the father of the group (even though the members always insist that he is the mom), he is above justified to feel proud of his own member.

“I have good eyes.” he often said to himself, after watching Woojin sings his heart out, or just humming somewhere. It is supposed to be a thought, not to be spoken verbally. However, Chan found out rather late that he had made a habit of it, that it is no longer a thought inside his mind. He said it unconsciously, albeit in soft voice, with adoration tone.

Hence when Woojin replied his words with something else, he was surprised.

“Yes, Channie… your eyes are beautiful.”

Chan looks at Woojin with questioning eyes, but then finding out the misinterpretation on his own. He chuckles. “I said I have good eyes. I see you. I choosed you, and I couldn’t be happier. ”

“And that’s supposed to mean…”

Instead of answering, Chan takes Woojin’s hand and lifts it, while still staring at Woojin to see his reaction. When he doesn’t see hints of rejection, Chan touches Woojin’s hand with his lips softly.

“Okay, that’s weird.” Woojin said.

“This, weird?” Chan asked, while entwining their hands (he notice how Woojin doesn’t pull his hand away).

“You are weird.” Despite that, Chan could hear smile on Woojin’s voice.

“I am. Yet you are still here.”

Woojin shrugs, squeezing Chan’s hand. “Maybe I am weird too.”

Chan chuckles.

***

 _“Minho-_ hyung _asked me to get his phone charger because he is too lazy too move… do you know where it… uhm… did I interrupt something?”_

_“No Jisungie, just take the damn charger.”_


	6. May He Give Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin spared Felix by flicking his forehead lightly on NewsAde, to which Han protested to, which is fair, he experienced it at least twice after all.  
> Chan is beyond curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is too long for a drabble collection, however… I decided to put it here. I may put one or two drabbles on one chapter depends on the word count, I am getting better at naration, I guess. Anyway happy reading.

“You spared Felix.” Chan said, matter of factly, with a hint of amazement in his voice.

Woojin, strumming his guitar mindlessly, answers without looking. “I did.”

It was their free time after completing a dissolve schedule just the day before: NewsAde included, in where Woojin punished Felix with a headflick because he was lost on the mission. Woojin however, to Han’s dissapointment, only flicked Felix lightly.

Just this morning, Chan insisted on having a private time with his bear-boyfriend. Dragging the older to his studio, which is a reversal because Woojin is the one who usually drags him home from studio where he does his stuff (writing something, doing random things, things that members don’t know). _“You come and accompany me writing, we may get a new materials that we can use later.”_ he said to Woojin, to which the later gladly accepted, not that Woojin needs reason to stay with Chan (he likes his quiet time with their leader, obviously).

Chan shoots his curiousity in his tone, asking. “Why did you do that?” Because indeed he is curious, the kids are too. However soft and visually cute, they always got reminded on how actually strong and scary their eldest member is by winning all arm wrestling, thigh wrestling (seriously, what that _hyung_ couldn’t do?), and doing notoriusly scary head-flick.

Woojin produces a beautiful melody on his guitar, smiling when looking at Chan. “Because I am feeling like it.” he shrugs, “Kid was scared.”

“Weren’t the others too?” That’s true, they all do. He had not experienced it himself, however, being the person who usually holds the losing member when the punishment is being carried out, it makes him the closest person to the member whose forehead getting flick. The flicking sound is really loud from his place, and it looks really painfull.

Still smiling while talking about his latest kill, Woojin strums his guitar again. “He is just too pure. I don’t want to hurt him.”

Which brought Chan to ponders for a while. Pure… sure. Felix is the embodiment of cuteness and ball of sunshine. However he is not the only one with bright quality. Most of their maknae lines are like that too.

“You will do that to Jeonginnie too? What about Seungmin?”

“I may spare them too.”

Right. Of course he will do that. Who in the world would want to hurt those pure boys (albeit sometimes being evil, don’t let Seungmin and Jeongin’s visual tricks you, Felix is the only real-innocent one).

“Okay, okay. I agree with you.” Chan accepted. So Woojin wouldn’t flick the maknae line hard. That’s fair. He returns to his chair and makes some new melodies, does some layerings, and then combines the sounds that he likes to create a beautiful harmony that will…

“Wait!” He swivels his chair back to Woojin in sudden, surprising the older.

“Wait,” he repeat in urgent voice. ” Does it mean that you will only flicked the five of us?”

Woojin’s eyes inquisitive, like he is thinking about it. After that he tilts his head cutely, and smile smile in sweet sweet manner. “Probably.”

Chan stares at Woojin terrifiedly.

***

“I will flick you real hard, and then I will kiss it better.” Woojin’s answer gives colors to Chan’s cheeks, which apparently doesn’t last long since Chan finally got his brain back after being blown away.

“Wait! You can’t kiss it better on the camera!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (and giving feeds obviously >.<)! Anyway... anybody coming to Unveil in Jakarta next year? ^^


	7. It was all Kkami’s (or not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan looks at the view before him with awe. His favorite person in the world (namely Woojin) is playing cuddly with his favorite pet (dog, puppy, not exclusively Kkami). His heart is not ready for so much uwu that is happening there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There… when I should work on my 2000-words paper that I have to submit in 7 hours something. It is just that Woojin is so cute it is understatement, my woochan feelss… And hey! I am going to see Jae in under 48 hours so I am excited! #Day6Youth

It was all Kkami’s (or his owner’s) doing, Chan swore. If Hyunjin had not been in hurry to pick Jeonginnie home from SOPA and asked him to dog-sit Kkami, all of this would not have happened.

It happened anyway. And Chan couldn’t be happier.

He looks at the view before him with awe. His favorite person in the world is playing cuddly with his favorite pet (dog, puppy, not exclusively Kkami) in the world. You could say all of those dramatic effects are really happening in his head: a beautiful soundtrack, all the ethereal white light, and the slow motion. Chan is watching a movie which took place in his kitchen, and his heart is not ready for so much uwu that is happening there.

“Oh, Channie you are here? Hyunjin said you won’t be home before 7?”

That voice. His beautiful person is speaking to him right now. Chan is still lagged, his own hot chocolate mug burns his hand but he couldn’t careless.

“Channie?”

“I love you.” his motor cortex betrays him.

“Pardon?”

Suddenly Chan wants the floor to open up and shallows him whole. Also, his face burns which is not related to the heat radiating from his hot chocolate mug.

“This is not happening.” he said while retaliating himself to the living room, trying to escape from the embarassment that he caused for himself.

“Channie… where are you going?” Woojin chuckles. He chased Chan to the living room, Kkami is secured in his arms. How Chan wants the same thing for himself, to be secured in that arms… wait is this his head thinking weird again? He shoos the thought away and puts the mug on coffee table, because that thing really burns!

“Hyunjin said that he didn’t have anybody to dog-sit Kkami this afternoon so he asked for my help.” Woojin said it again. “What about your story?”

“Well… “

Actually it was the same. Same story, same request. Could it be that Hyunjin actually set them up?

“I think Kkami really likes me.” Woojin said, after the silence filled the room for a while. “What do you think?”

Everybody likes Woojin: peers, kids, parents, and apparently pets also… Chan is not the exception. Except his liking probably has turned into something more, because he really wants to kiss that smile.

Chan sighs.

“Maybe I should work on music in my room.” he said, eventhough he know that wouldn’t be able to concentrate knowing that his dream boy is playing with Kkami on the next door.

“And make me play with Kkami myself?”

“You are supposed to sit her anyway.”

“Well… that’s true. So you’re gonna leave me alone?” Woojin said, with a pout in his voice. How can he do that, it is still mystery for Chan. Anyway, Chan is rebooting his brain.exe so…

“Stay here with me. Let’s watch a movie.” Woojin pulled him back to sofa and placed himself so clooose that Chan swears the boy probably can hear his heart pulsing.

“You know maybe I love you too…” Woojin hums in cheery voice. He looks at Chan while saying that, and the boy is still smiling, unlike Chan who has to flee after he said the three words.

“Don’t say that.”

“Why not?”

“Because I may believe it.”

“Oh boy, you are falling for me hard.”

“I did. I do.”

“Is that Chan or his bot talking? Please tell Chan that I want to talk to him.” Woojin smiles the purest smile and Chan almost turns into a goo. Alien goo, a cool one like Venom.

“You may make it to my cutest boyfriend ever there.”

“Well, since this is bot talking I am not interested. Tell me when the real Chan is back.” Woojin shrugs playfully while still petting Kkami. Smile never leaves his lips. That is the hardest moment because again, Chan wants to kiss that lips fully… taste it just to feel the softness.

Chan sighs again.

“You are sighing way too much today Bangchan- _ssi_.”

“I did?”

Woojin looks at him with his deer-eyes. “ _ _“__ This bot talking starts to frighten me. If Chan returns, tell him that maybe I want to kiss him and ask him out for a date or two and be his cutest boyfriend or whatever.”

Chan’s cheek colors furiously. _His what? And a kiss?_

“Good, because I don’t want my boyfriend to not be able to function around me.”

And that’s when Woojin leans to kiss Chan, the softest kiss ever. Light yet encouraging. Chan likes it. “Hey there, welcome back…”

Chan may or maybe not have a heart attack after that.

***

“So, Kkami is your great idea to set the _hyungs_ up, really Hyunjinnie?” Changbin asked with disbelief.

Hyunjin shrugs, “Well, Kkami is talented dog for one, and he is in good hands. Pets love Woojin- _hyung_ a great deal.”

“Maybe you are right.”

“Right, what?”

“Maybe you are right, boyfriend.” Changbin corrected, pinching Hyunjin's cheek.

“That sounds correct.” Hyunjin nods in approval, smiling, which only last for a second because he suddenly he remembers, “Wait, I forgot to pick Jeonginnie from school!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woojin and a puppy is a concept and you can't tell me that you didn't see it too


	8. So maybe Chan kidnapped Woojin, Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin accused Chan for kidnapping Woojin to be his date on prom dance, the boy suspiciously did not deny it. Bambam is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all love Woojin in tux. And I wrote this on my phone in the train back home from Day6 Youth tour... so forgive me for the lack of finesse touch. Also Stray Kids's Unveil is only a month away and I can't wait to see the boys >_<

Jeongin had been hyping the dance since forever, maybe it is because it is his first one. Seungmin had been hiding his excitement also, but still those two are easy to read, being young and all. Changbin was the one who brought the topic in their studio, 3RACHA, just because he was jealous sick upon knowing his Felix got lots of offer from the girls and boys. Being exotic beauty and sunshine that he is. Changbin knows that Felix only likes him but still... it makes him more begruntled than ever.

Jisung is not above the issue himself. He was surprised that he received quite offers (well, he is the infamous lyricist and rapper of 3RACHA). However his only concern is whether the beautiful dance team leader will take him on the dance.  
_(He is your boyfriend, he will!)_  
_(I know, but still... he may change his mind! What if he does? What'll become of me then?)_  
Also, Hyunjin is over the moon with his college boyfriend. He will break so many hearts when Jinyoung appears so dashing as his date. They will look gorgeous together then.

"What about you, _hyung_? Who will you go to the dance with?"  
"Ng?"  
Chan looks at Seungmin who just asked him 'the question'. Chan knew the boys had been wondering about it, just because he doesn't get out of his studio often, composing duty and all... they thought that he may be the only one in their circle who doesn't get to the dance. Fortunately it won't be the case. He is going of course, with a date.

The date, as he often likes to call it.

Because really... sometimes Chan wondered if the boy is real, being so beautiful and perfect  
Chan smiles sheepishly.  
"This time you are going, right? It is your last chance afterall, you are graduating this year."  
"I am going..." Chan delays his answer, for an effect (he likes some dramas, because why not?). "With Kim Woojin."  
It was two seconds silence before Jisung broke it with exclamated question,  
"Really?"

Chan has to stop himself from gloating. Because who doesn't want to go to the dance (or anywhere) with Kim Woojin, leader of choir team, the godsent angel from heaven who apparently is very kind and humble. Also apparently he is skillful enough to handle school jocks when harassment is involved, so that is a plus in sexy factor. And then he is very handsome (Chan feels shallow about that because he doesn't judge book from cover, but Woojin's face really befits him, so go sue him). Totally a dream boy.  
"Yes."  
"How?!"  
"Well, maybe because I am sexy?"  
Another two seconds silence, a different kind. Like while the previous one was silence with disbelief, this one is all about icy stare.  
"Damn it kids, I am just kidding."  
"Tell us how you get to go with him! You didn't kidnap him, did you?"  
"Seungmin... I am surprised at how low you are assessing my moral value."  
Chan deadpans, his smile never left his lips though.  
"Well, actually..."  
  
They have known each other since the freshie days. And even since that day he had always like Woojin, being mature and reserved one while Chan himself is a crackling mess. They were close, before being occupied with all the choir and 3RACHA duty. Sometimes they are still hanging around, without the kids, talking about life and each other's worries. They match very well (Chan is surprised too) and Chan couldn't find anyone better to fall in love with.

"So?" the kids are still waiting.  
Chan smirks... no, he doesn't wanna spoil the story yet.  
"Well, maybe you are right, I may have kidnapped him one time."  
"Hyung!"  
Chan chuckles.

  
***  
"So what did you tell the kids?" Woojin asked. He just returned from the beverage area with two mocktails in his hand, looks so dashing and poised too well in a tux, like he is actually born for it. Chan sighs at the sight.  
"Pardon?"  
Woojin looks at him with concern, then repeats his question because Chan is often getting lost on his own thought.  
"I heard a story about kidnapping. So explain."  
"So commanding, I like it."  
Woojin rolls his eyes but lets Chan savours his moment for a while.  
"I did kidnapped you once, in the early morning. I did not return you for days."  
"You mean when you picked me up so we can hike to get sunrise. And then you talked me to stay over in your place to work on your music and recorded some guides."  
Chan grins. "You got to admit that was brilliant idea."  
Woojin sighs. "If I don't know you I would have been so weirded out."  
"I just like you that much."  
"That was 2 years ago."  
"Well, you already climbed up into my crush list since the day I met you."  
"Thank you?"  
"Most people will get a kiss after they confessed like that." Chan tried to bargain, sly smile plastered on his lip.  
"Well, fortunately I am not most people and I cant kiss you when we are about playing your piece for the dance. Either way you won't be able to function."  
"That's too harsh!"

Woojin replies cheekily, "You can complain to me when you are capable of not zoning out post kiss." which leads to silent protest from Chan because he totally _did not_ get weak on the legs everytime Woojin kissed him, moreover... can you blame him? Chan had been crushing his boy for almost three years now, so cut him some slacks.  
"Fine, but you better kiss me later."  
Woojin shows his pinky.

***  
_"You kidnapped a boy you like on your freshman year. I know you are weird but I never expect that."_  
_"Regretting your decision to befriend me, Kunpimook?"_


	9. Soft hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Channie being soft and uwu about Woojin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I almost lost my uwu in ocean of paper deadlines… I need this kind of soft and warm. I wish it could help you too ^^ Tomorrow is Sunday so I can write anything I like without worrying about paper *at least for a while* Anyway, happy reading.

Because he looks so soft playing guitar quietly in the background and humming sweet serenade. Chan got pulled almost instantly, unconsciously. He walked to the sofa and sat beside Woojin. The older acknowledged him but did not stop playing.

Chan smiles.

He touches Woojin‘s cheek, all so slowly, so if Woojin does minds this he would stop. Woojin only looks at him questioningly. “Channie?”

Bangchan likes this kind of soft moment, just when they are alone… no screaming from the kids, or yelling, or laughter. All of those may seem hectic and Chan couldn’t say he hate the noise but still he would really prefer this.

Looking at the sparkling orbs that are Kim Woojin’s and smiles to him knowingly.

“Channie…” Woojin called with adoration tone. Affection. Because he knows. He always knows when Chan is in affectionate mood. “What can I do for you?”

Chan hums as he leans in for a kiss. The soft one, the slow and lazy like yet so empowering. Woojin sighs contently into the kiss and Chan wants to savor it all.

Everything that makes his heart warm and flutters.

“Just be you so I could love you.”

Woojin stares at him with stars in his eyes.


	10. Stranger line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I always feel that there is something missing in my life. Like a puzzle piece that I can’t find anywhere. And then I meet you, you complete me. You are my missing puzzle piece.”_  
>  Woojin stares.  
> “So?” Chan asked.

“I always feel that there is something missing in my life. Like a puzzle piece that I can’t find anywhere. And then I meet you, you complete me. You are my missing puzzle piece.”

Woojin stares, he looks at the stranger who just recited the whole good sentence to him in urgent manner.

“So?” the stranger asked.

Woojin claps (he fucking claps?!). “If it is a rehearsal on what you are planning to do, then I think you are doing well.” He smiles. “Good luck.”

The stranger, Bangchan, looks at his new neighbor namely Kim Woojin with unreadable eyes.

“Uhm… I said that for you, really.”

“Pardon?”

“I saw you on the cafe stairs and I think I’ve been liking you since the day when you moved in. You look so beautiful today, I just have to say it.”

“I don’t know what to say though?”

Chan looks like about to cry. “So it is a no?”

Somehow something in Woojin’s stirs at the sight before him. He pats Chan’s shoulder, smiling. “I barely know you, you barely know me. We don’t need to rush it out.”

“You have a girlfriend? boyfriend? Fiance?”

“Currently no. But I am looking forward to it.”

Chan looks confused, he looks at Woojin (the love of his life) who is scribing a a line of number on a napkin. “Only if you mean what you said before. Either way, it is good to know more about your neighbor, right? Your name is Bangchan, right?”

Chan accepts emotionally. He said yes, his name is Bangchan, and his friends called him Chan.

Woojin smiles to him softly, like an angel he is, and asks, “Are you gonna let me to treat you with coffee? To repay such a good line?”

Chan doesn’t really drink coffee but he can compromise for Woojin.

“Or probably tea, if you are tea person.”

“I am tea person.” Chan said quickly, earning an adoring look from Woojin, who calls for the waiter to get Chan’s order. Chan’s breathing is kinda short and quick (napkin clutched tightly), he looks at Woojin and they both smile.


	11. Self Written Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I choosed you. You are the best!" Chan flails his arm with incredulous look, almost sending his phone flying in the process.  
> "Say that to yourself Mr. Humble."  
> Chan has the decency to look surprised and gapes.  
> .  
> Or the time Chan doesn't approve Woojin's self-assessment on his singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you saw those self written profiles in twitter? I mean…

"So you wanna explain this?" Chan showed Woojin his phone that currently displays some kind of fully written form. Woojin looks at it, recognizes his own handwriting, and then looks back at Chan.  
"What about it?"  
"I choosed you. You are the best!" Chan flails his arm with incredulous look, almost sending his phone flying in the process. "You couldn't possibly rate yourself 'that'! You see Han gave himself perfect stars."  
Woojin only looks at Chan with amused look. "Say that to yourself Mr. Humble."  
Chan has the decency to look surprised and gapes. "That's not the point. If they put 'producing' there I will rate myself perfect."  
"Will you?"  
"Shut up, it is not about me."  
"Sure."  
Chan is still frowning. "Sing something for me?"  
"Why so sudden?"  
"Just because."  
Woojin chuckles but does as told. A beautiful voice serenade. Chan smiles widely, closing his eyes in contentment. "That's my boy. The best vocalist." He places his head on Woojin's lap and sighs happily as he feels a strong hand runs the fingers smoothly on his hair. Kids entering the studio be damned.  
"You want me to sing you lullabies?"  
"Yes."  
And Woojin complies, gladly.  
.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic had been sitting on my phone forever. This by no means is new material. The self-written profile had been out there for long now, but I believe you can still find it. I'll try to add the link once I found it. For now thank you for reading!


	12. Creative Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin is part of Chan’s creative process. Nobody said it but it is already an open secret.

Woojin is part of Chan’s creative process. Nobody said it but it is already an open secret, hence the private times (working, cuddling, or things the members don’t really want to know about). And indeed, new materials came from it too. Also more often than not, Woojin became their original guides on songs that Chan wrote.

_It is so organic._

Chan thought about it too. How he was an emo (probably is still emo inside) boy and started doing music in that phase. Hence his (can’t be helped) comparison between himself to other artists. How he fits those stereotypes and why he would be successful on the future.

And boi, did the thought give him certain level of satisfation.

Like what Patrick is to Pete (okay, maybe he read too many bandom in tumblr and livejournal but lots of those are so in high quality and well written, so…) and Frank to Gerard (and so on… and so on).

Chan likes to think that Woojin is his on his own version of those pairings. And does he not fit the typical stability to the mess and chaotic nature that is his on that alternate reality?

So go sue him.

Like when he literally goes all over Woojin just to feel that it is right, it is fine, that it is home to him.

_So so organic._

Chan lands a peck on his soulmate's cheek before emerging from his bed, looking a bit longer at the effortlessly gorgeous but now soft soft bear sleeping so soundly. Trying to make no sound while he reaches to his stationary section. All these thoughts and he feels ache in his heart. How could he not? When Wooj is there making him feels grounded and matters, soft music just goes in his head and refuses to let go.

_My soulmate._

Chan smiles, penning the music and lyric on his usual notebook. Feeling so content (and ache!)


	13. (not a) fever talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes I am surprised when I see you because you're too handsome."  
> The line was spoken in a flat voice like the one that Chan uses when he is half-awake. Woojin looks up from his phone, then looking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is exam week? I don't know her...

"Sometimes I am surprised when I see you because you're too handsome."  
The line was spoken in a flat voice like the one that Chan uses when he is half-awake. Woojin looks up from his phone, then looking around.  
"Who are you talking to?" he asked, before realizing that it is only two of them in the room. Did Chan speak with somebody on the phone? But the phone sits idly on the stand right now? And he sees that Chan isn't doing that skype call.  
Woojin looks back to see Chan looking at him with such adoration.  
Uh-oh.  
His heartbeat may fasten a little bit but let's not telling Chan.  
"Tell that to the Minho. He'll gloat."  
"Why would I need Minho when I have you."  
Chan leans closer and smiles.  
"It's you, silly. It is always you."  
One moment and Chan's lip is already on his. Woojin looks at the face looking so content that reminds him of purring cat.  
"I want to breathe you in and still have you with me by my side, always."  
Woojin blushes prettily.  
Chan kisses his pretty lips once again.  
.  
(After that Woojin automatically checks Chan's temperature to see if the other boy has a fever.  
"What are you doing?" Chan chuckles.  
"I wanna see if it is fever talking or something like that."  
Chan looks at his Woojin with disbelief.  
"Yah, Kim Woojin! You can't do this every time I serenade you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is the result of deep infatuation for Wooj... I don't know what to do with him anymore >_< I mean... can't he not (of course he can't, it' his face)


	14. Screaming Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Hyung, the first time I saw you, you were really scary.”_  
>  _“How so?”_  
>  Maknae line told Woojin how they were scared of him at first. And then there is Chan who is still so much traumatized with Woojin's finger flick's power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Ttak-bam_ = finger flick, mostly on forehead. Sometimes on walnut if they want to test one’s _ttak-bam_ ’s strenght. Onew’s _ttak-bam_ so far is the scariest, his could break a walnut.

“It is hard to imagine you inside these cute outfits actually… knowing what kind of person you are, _hyung_.”  
Jeongin pulled Woojin’s hoodie’s tie to bring the older closer.  
“I am fluffy.” Woojin said, smiling eyes never left his face.  
“You are my _appa_ -bear.” Jeongin giggled and buried himself on Woojin’s chest. He fitted perfectly, just like always.

***

“ _Hyung_ , the first time I saw you, you were really scary.” Seungmin had told him in one Two Kids episode.  
“How so?”  
Seungmin giggled (yes he did that). “You are so able-looking. I just came to the company so I did not know my way around here. You look like you’ve been here for long, so reliable.”  
Woojin chuckled. He knew what Seungmin meant by those rather vague lines.  
“I guess I have to smile more often then, and greet the new recruited.” He patted Seungmin and smiled. Seungmin laughed.

***

“You looked mature and have this big presence. I felt threatened.” Chan played with Woojin big paw hand mindlessly. Smiling eyes accompanied with cutest dimple made appearance on his face. Woojin chuckled.  
“Seriously? You are the prodigy trainee of JYP. The self proclaimed son himself. You couldn’t be threatened by me. I can’t even dance properly.”  
“Ah-ha… ha. Never mind about dance. What I mean is you out sang me. And then you won that one time arm wrestling match. Nobody ever beat me before.”  
Chan sighed, now playing with Woojin’s arm. Looking at how their skin tone is so different: pale and tanned. Once Chan thought that tan skin tone made Woojin more Woojin (and how much more he likes it that way).

Woojin, unaware with Chan’s train of thought, replied with a rather hum. “Well, you won the limbo game.”  
Limbo game!  
Chan laughed. “You are right.”  
“I should have been swimming too so I can have shoulder like yours.”  
“Nah, you can’t. Else they wouldn’t be able to see me. I need to shine too, you know!”  
“That’s not true. People can always see you Chan. You shine brighter than us combined.”  
“I think you forgot Jeonginnie. He is the brightest.”  
Woojin smiled. “Maybe I did.”  
Chan sighed, looking at Woojin again. Quiet time shared. How content they were currently, having late night talk with both of them completely sober and sated. This is fine. Really…  
“I am glad that the members aren’t scared of me anymore.” Woojin said, almost like a whisper.  
Surprisingly, Chan snorted. “Once upon a time everybody was scared of me. Look what have become of me now.”  
Woojin looked at Chan questioningly. “I used to be respected in this household.” said Chan, regretful. Woojin chuckled. Now eyes full with affection, staring at Chan. “Well, I may be able to help you with that. They still fear me to certain extent.”  
“ _Ttak-bam_.”  
“One among the others.”  
Chan sighed, looking at Woojin with disbelief. “As long as I am not the one who receive it I guess?” The memory of reaction from pained members after getting _ttak-bam_ as punishment for losing game still haunted Chan, or all of them actually. There is a reason why Woojin is the bear in this household (and why they feared him generally). Hence it did not help when Woojin’s eyes turned somewhat evil as he looked at Chan, whispering. “Who said you’re gonna get exemption?”  
Chan looked at Woojin terrifiedly.

(No! You can’t hit your soft boyfriend!)  
(Soft, really Chan? That's your play so you don't get punishment?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I am writing this and not my paper. Okay, I know why. Because the paper dreads me hence I need distraction here. Woochan is my cutest distraction. And have you seen Side Effect? Fool me, of course you did xD ( _MORI APPEUDA!_ )


	15. Nine lives still wont be enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan sighs. “You’re gonna be the death of me someday.”  
> To which Woojinnie hums his reply, “Not if I chase you to it.”  
> Chan gasps. “No, don’t you dare!”  
> .  
> Woojinnie is like magnet. Of polar opposites that’s perfectly combined into one shape. Chan could manage. Really…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so torn because I want to go see TVXQ so bad (and Day 6 later). So, wish me luck so I can get the ticket?

For Chan, Woojinnie is like magnet. Of polar opposites that’s perfectly combined into one shape. More often than not, he is manly as hell. Even when he didn’t intend it. It is just in his nature to look so organicly mature, to be self-sufficient even with no one’s help, also be that one sturdy rock for anyone in need to hold.

His shapes too, were they not to support this trait even more? Because shallow or not, Chan fell in love with those shapes and can’t get sated before he could see and touch and feel them on him, his body. It just make senses to him, for such a big body to bring big aura as well. One thing among the others that could easily make Chan feels alive simply by having Woojin (literally and figuratively).  
However, there are also times when Woojin simply become the death of him. Really…  
Because the oldest hyung in their group shouldn’t be allowed to be that cute (so cute it wrenchs his heart). His body is big. That’s one fact that Chan could confirm since he has had chances on witnessing Woojin whole (pecks, abs, thigh you name it). Yet, Woojin has become the man with brightest sparkling eyes when talking to him: casually, happily, or manipulatively when he wants something from Chan. Chan is defenseless at that. This is whipped culture and Chan is the very epitome of it.

Chan is torn (okay, what’s new?). Then, between sighs of frustration because of the cuteness and then moans of wants and desperations…  
“What are you really?” Chan asked Woojin, looking at him with the purest look in the eyes.  
Woojin then, being considerate person that he is, would look back to Chan just to see if he needs serious reply or a playful one.  
Woojin decided on playfull version, tho. “Stray Kids’s main vocal, emotional voice, Kim Woojin?” Woojin smiles and bops Chan’s nose tip.  
Chan gasps. He is having the moment where he suddenly feels one life short just because of the sweetness, cuteness, and kindness that is Kim Woojin. Feeling his life whole already.  
He only needs beautiful Kim Woojin and nothing else.  
Chan kisses Woojin’s nose. “You are impossible, Kim Woojin. But I love you.”  
Woojin looks at him fondly. “I know.”  
A shrug, then smirk… that doesn’t last long because he knows Chan is in deep. Woojin holds Chan’s hand. Making entwine of them. Smiling, then kissing Chan’s one hand before kissing Chan.  
Yeah… totally not getting his life short by two. Chan could manage. Really…

***

Chan sighs. “You’re gonna be the death of me someday.”  
To which Woojinnie hums his reply, “Not if I chase you to it.”  
Chan gasps. “No, don’t you dare!”  
A chuckle.


	16. Uncontrollably longing (beautiful stranger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times when he looked at Woojin and just ached. Like... bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am playing TVXQ Circle setlist ( I am going to see them next week! >_<) and stumbled upon MAX solo - Beautiful Stranger. This story popped out of my mind and I just have to write it for ball of woochan (because it fits there).

There are times when he looked at Woojin and just ached. Like... bad. A tug in his heart that couldn't be explained yet made him sad everytime. It makes him feel mellow. Sometimes he would sob when he is too deep, but thanks god it doesn't happen often.  
Then Woojin would realize him staring and will look back with a smile.  
Smile that took his breath away.  
And prompted him to cross the room just to put his hand on that beautiful face.  
Tasting his smile, forgoing anybody else in the room.  
Everything.

All of these only happened in his mind tho. A fragment of moment he could only afford whenever he looked at the oldest member. Woojin.  
His smile falters just a little bit.  
Chan sighs.  
His ache just gotten stronger and he could only look.  
 _Were it hanahaki case, I must have died already_ , he chuckled.  
A smile, sad one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longing and pining are my poison. Affection and fond too, but longing is stronger. The bite on the heart hurts worse and I would go deep with this shit.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t have a definite number of chapter. As long as I found the right woochan moment that I can write, I will update the chap ^^ So if you find some woochan moments also (that you probably want me to write), feel free to tell me. Anyway thank you for reading ^^


End file.
